Excerpt From A Possible Story
by Prime's Little One
Summary: An excerpt from a fic that I might do. Has two mythological species at war, with a pair of star-crossed lovers caught in the middle. Please let me know if you want me to actually post the story! T for  mild  torture and death scene, and Yaoi.


Title: Excerpt From a Story  
>Genre: Angst Tragedy  
>Pairings: Puzzle, hinted: Bronze, Tender, and Puppy<br>Warnings: AU, ooc-ness, Death, Torture, two mythological species at war.  
>Summary: An excerpt from a fic that I might do. Has two mythological species at war, with a pair of star-crossed lovers caught in the middle. Please let me know if you want me to actually post the story! T for (mild) torture and death scene, and Yaoi.<p>

(AxY)

Cold steel bit into the skin of Yami's wrists as he knelt on the floor. The cracking of the whip and the burning pain in his back was nothing compared to the torture that he knew would happen to Yugi. Sweet Yugi who stood chained to the pillar in the direct path of the skylight, and was crying for _him_. For the pain Yami was going through, not what would happen to himself in just a few minutes' time. A scream was forced from Yami's throat as the barbed whip dug into his back again.

"Yami!" His little one screamed. Yami didn't dare open his mouth for fear of screaming again, so he settled for looking at Yugi. Dartz held up a hand, and the guard whipping Yami stopped. At his signal, all the guards in the room followed Dartz out, shutting the door and leaving the two lovers alone. "Yami…" A tear trailed down Yugi's cheek as he watched Yami struggle to sit up from where he'd collapsed.

"I'm fine, little one. I'll be okay." Yami panted. He struggled to reach Yugi, but the chains binding him to the floor didn't reach that far. Yugi stood still against the stone pillar, watching Yami sadly. "Yami don't. You'll hurt yourself worse." He whispered. Yami glared at the chains, his normally handsome features haggard with pain, exhaustion, and the terror clawing at his heart. He knew Dartz's plan- they both did. But the chains were to strong- he couldn't break them as a human. He needed the night, but that would be too late! Dartz could open the roof whenever he wanted, and the sun-!

Yami looked up and locked gazes with Yugi. His terrified but resigned eyes burned Yami to the core, and made him even more terrified. He couldn't stand that he couldn't protect his precious one. This situation should never have happened- he should have taken more precautions! Yami looked away from Yugi's loving gaze before turning back. He didn't want to miss a second of his love's attention.

(AxY)

Yugi struggled to control his breathing as terror ripped through him. Terror for Yami, for Ryou, Malik, and Jou. For Bakura, Marik, and Seto. And for himself. He was terrified of dying. He knew it would be painful. But it wasn't only the pain that scared him. He didn't know what would be after death, and that scared him too. What if he was completely alone? And… Yami would be _here_. He'd be without Yami. Yami would be alone. _That_ was what terrified him the most. Yami being alone in the world.

Yugi struggled to keep the tears from falling as he gazed on his beloved Yami's features. He knew he would die; He just prayed to whatever deity would listen that Yami would survive. Yugi felt a tear slip down his cheek as he watched Yami struggle to reach him. He heard the gears turning, indicating that Dartz had given the order for the roof to be opened. Yami heard it, as well, as he doubled his efforts to reach Yugi.

Yugi took a shuddering breath as he locked gazed with Yami. Memories of their every second together flashed through his mind over and over, and his love for the Lycan King overflowed. "I love you…" He whispered. In the large stone room, his words echoed like a shout. Yami gave a choked cry as tears started to form in his eyes. He struggled harder, even as he whispered back, "I love you…"

Stone grated on stone as a hole opened in the ceiling, letting daylight spill into the cavern. Yugi endured the pain silently for hours, never once renouncing his love for Yami as Dartz had wanted. He kept his eyes on Yami's until the last second, turning his face into the light. "Yami…" The whisper fell from his lips in a loving sigh. "Yugi…" Yami whispered in shock. "YUGI!" He screamed, tears running down his face as he struggled to reach his dying love. As Yugi's body turned to dust, Yami ceased struggling and fell to the floor, though his tears continued, and he kept calling Yugi's name.

He laid there as afternoon turned to evening, and Yami never once stopped calling out for Yugi. Nor did he take his eyes from the spot his Yugi had last stood. As night fell, Yami eagerly reached for the transformation, and broke his chains. As soldiers filled the room, he ran to where Yugi had been and swept his hand across the floor. He forced his way into the corridor, and when he reached the stain glass window, he jumped through it, never once looking back. In his hand was the chain holding Yugi's precious Puzzle, and a handful of Yugi's ashes. He _would not_ leave his precious Aibou with that bastard! And he would kill him for his precious Aibou's death. A feral howl split the air, hauntingly terrifying in its bloodlust and anguish.

(AxY)

A/N: Okay, I need to explain this. I was listening to Within Temptation songs on YouTube, and came across a song called Jillian. However, it was a cover (meaning someone else was actually singing it, not the artist), so I went looking for an original version. The only one I found was put with scenes from Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. The scenes where the Lycan King and his Vampire girlfriend were captured by her father, and she is killed. Seeing that just… BAM! Hit me with an idea, and I came up with this scene. It's probably not like the scene in the movie (I've never seen any of the movies), but watching the clips, I came up with this. Now, I can make this another fic, or leave this as a one shot. If I make it a fic, I know exactly what I can and would do with it- to a point. I would love it if you would review and tell me what you think about this excerpt, and whether I should continue this within a fic. If I do, don't think that this will be a spoiler. Well, it will, but only to a certain extent. If you wanna know more, you'll have see wait for the fic- If I make one. If I don't, I'll let you all know, so you can PM me and I can tell you.

Yugi: I died?  
>AN: Yes… At least, in here you did.  
>Yugi: T.T *runs to Yami*<br>Yami: There, there, Aibou… I won't let anyone hurt you... *growls at PLO*  
>AN: Er… *sweat drops* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or its characters… Please don't sue! Bye! *runs off*


End file.
